


Another Way to Go (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: "Comandante McGarrett, lamento sinceramente su pérdida", dijo Danny. "Eso es lo que debería haber dichoo, en el garaje"."Bueno, ya sabes, sacar tu arma y gritarme era otra forma de hacerlo", dijo Steve.*Una toma de el episodio piloto en el que hay que tener en cuenta que Danny había conocido a John McGarrett y había trabajado en el caso hasta que Steve llegó a la escena, y otra forma en que  podría haber ido desde allí.-x-Esta historia pertenece a bgharison que me ha dado autorización para traducir su historia. Link de su perfil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgharison/pseuds/bgharison





	Another Way to Go (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Way to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232056) by [bgharison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgharison/pseuds/bgharison). 



**Capítulo único**

 

Danny se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró. El cuerpo de John McGarrett había sido cuidadosamente reclamado y llevado al laboratorio forense. La casa, sin embargo, todavía era un desastre.

"Busquemos tripas nuevamente", dijo Danny.

"Danny, quien hizo esto fue un profesional. Controlaron su latón. Hemos estado en el lugar con un peine de dientes finos ", le recordó Meka. "Dos veces."

"Nosotros en el universal, HPD 'nosotros'", argumentó Danny. "No 'nosotros', Danny y Meka 'nosotros'. Lo hacemos de nuevo ".

"¿Ahora, después de haber enviado al resto de nuestra mano de obra lejos por el día?" Meka preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Me gusta el silencio", dijo Danny. "Además, cuando entreviste a la familia, necesito poder mirarlos a los ojos y decir que, personalmente, he repasado cada detalle del caso. Y no puedo decirlo si no es verdad. Así que buscamos nuevamente tripas, para cualquier cosa ".

"Muy bien", dijo Meka. "¿después de comer volvemos?"

Danny asintió. "Sí. Luego cambiamos y lo hacemos de nuevo ".

Meka negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrió a Danny. "Sabes, para un haole, tomas la muerte de McGarrett personalmente".

"El hombre me dio un trabajo para poder estar cerca de mi bebé", dijo Danny. "Por todo lo que he escuchado en el poco tiempo que he estado en HPD, era un buen hombre".

"El mejor", asintió Meka, arrodillándose sobre la alfombra y mirando centímetro a centímetro sobre la alfombra.

"Y un padre devoto", dijo Danny.

"Eso no podría decírtelo", respondió Meka. "Nunca vi a sus hijos ninguna vez, nunca lo escuché hablar de ellos. No estoy seguro de lo que pensó de ellos, para ser honesto ".

Danny le entregó una foto enmarcada en sus manos enguantadas. La imagen de un adolescente larguirucho con sus brazos alrededor de una niña, ambos sonriendo a la cámara, fue en gran parte oscurecida por el polvo de las huellas dactilares. La imagen había sido tocada cientos de veces, no solo el marco. Las huellas dactilares suavemente borrosas de John McGarrett se habían trazado con delicadeza sobre las caras de sus hijos, una y otra vez, hasta que solo quedaba una bruma de carbón. Danny reemplazó la imagen cuidadosamente y dirigió su atención a los marcos en la pared. Algunas fueron fotos familiares, algunos certificados y menciones. Muchos tenían instantáneas extra escondidas en los bordes de los marcos. Pronto se perdió en sus pensamientos, su mirada captando imágenes, sabiendo que su subconsciente las recordaría una y otra vez más tarde. A veces vale la pena. Por el momento, solo lo hizo sentir. . . anhelante. Si no lo supiera, podría haber pensado que los hijos del jefe McGarrett habían muerto junto con su esposa. Los labios de Danny se apretaron en una delgada línea mientras estudiaba la foto y luego dio vuelta en un lento círculo, observando el caos de la habitación. Sangre salpicada en las paredes, seca en los pisos de madera. Marcas de botas: la investigación forense aún intentaba calcular cuántas. Los arañazos de la silla volcada.

"¿A quién llamamos para limpiar esto?", Preguntó Danny en voz baja. "Su familia vendrá, ¿verdad?"

Meka se levantó, estirando la espalda. "No latón, por tercera vez. Sí, pero su hijo debe saber que esta es una escena del crimen, ¿verdad? Es un comandante de la Armada, estoy seguro de que no tiene problemas para conseguir alojamiento en Pearl. Solo deja la cinta. Los forenses nos dirán cuándo podemos limpiar la escena ".

Danny asintió a regañadientes. Tiene sentido. Miró por encima del escritorio de nuevo, preguntándose qué, en todo caso, se estaba perdiendo. Se preguntaba si el jefe tenía fotos más recientes de su familia escondidas en otro lugar. ¿Tal vez en su oficina en el trabajo? No podía recordarlo de improviso.

Algo más para su subconsciente para reflexionar, sin duda.

\-----

Danny llegó al servicio fúnebre después de dejar a Gracie en la escuela, pero él fue de los últimos en llegar. Eso le iba bien. La experiencia le había enseñado que la distancia de un caso, de las personas que lo rodean, literal y figurativa, podría ser útil. Salió del automóvil y cerró la puerta justo cuando sonó la primera descarga de bala.

 Vislumbró una figura erguida, en la primera fila de dolientes. Se destacaba entre el puñado de personas vestidas de civil, con su traje azul sobre anchos hombros, su manto blanco por encima de casi todos los demás. No fue difícil para Danny suponer que la figura era el hijo del jefe, el de la Armada ... No se inmutó por los disparos, pero la pequeña mujer que estaba a su lado sí lo hizo. Todos menos sus hombros estaban oscurecidos por la vista de Danny, pero por el cambio sutil, parecía que el marinero le había puesto una mano en la espalda, estabilizándola. La hija, entonces, probablemente.

 Danny regresó a su coche y se alejó silenciosamente, no dispuesto a perder el tiempo hablando en una charla incómoda con una fuerza policial que apenas lo reconoció, la haole, y mucho menos se molestó en ocultar su resentimiento por haber sido asignado al caso. Además, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre un grifo. Él presentaría sus respetos al jefe y a su familia al encontrar a su asesino.

\-----

Algo no estaba bien. Danny se levantó, se desperezó y luego se paseó por su escritorio para mirar las fotos desde un ángulo diferente. Tomó la foto ampliada del escritorio de la casa de John McGarrett, entrecerrando los ojos al ver los títulos de los libros y revistas esparcidos a través de ella. Un catálogo . . algo sobre piezas, Danny giró la foto de lado. Piezas de automóviles. Dejó la foto, pensativo, y agarró su arma y su placa.

\-----

Danny se dirigió al garaje, comenzó a agacharse debajo de la cinta de la escena del crimen, cuando escuchó una voz.

  _No confío en las personas con las que trabajo. Así que tendré que hacer esto por mi cuenta. Se trata de la clave. Simplemente no sé para qué sirve. Solo he podido encontrar dos fuentes ..._

 Danny se deslizó en el garaje. Un clic, y la grabación se detuvo cuando un hombre se giró hacia él, sacando un arma.

 "¡Tú! ¡Manos arriba! ¡No te muevas!" Danny gritó. "¿Quién eres tú?"

 "¿Quién eres?", Exigió el hombre, apuntando con su arma a Danny.

 "Soy el Detective Danny Williams ..."

 "¡Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett!"

 Estaban gritando el uno sobre el otro.

 "Esta es la casa de mi padre", dijo el hombre, su arma no vacilaba en lo más mínimo ..

 "Baja tu arma ahora mismo", insistió Danny.

 "¡Muéstrame tu ID!"

 "¡Muéstrame tu ID! ¡Ahora mismo!"

 Estaban gritando el uno sobre el otro otra vez, inútil, pero si este chico pensaba por un minuto que Danny iba a retroceder, estaba muy equivocado. 

 "No voy a bajar mi arma", le informó Danny.

 "Yo tampoco".

 "Use su mano libre, saque su I.D.", dijo Danny con firmeza.

 "Por favor, después de ti", dijo el extraño. Danny pensó que vislumbró una sonrisa.

 "¿Al mismo tiempo?"

 "¿Al mismo tiempo?"

 Estaban hablando el uno sobre el otro, ahora, en sincronía, al unísono. Danny sonrió un poco.

 "Sí, al mismo tiempo", dijo Danny ..

 "¿Cómo, a la cuenta de tres?" Hubo una sonrisa, ahora, Danny estaba seguro de eso.

 "Por supuesto. De acuerdo, tres es bueno ", dijo Danny. No tiene sentido antagonizar al hombre más. "Uno, dos, tres."

 Incluso a la luz tenue, Danny pudo distinguir las credenciales que se abrieron inteligentemente para su lectura. Teniente comandante Steven McGarrett, Marina de los Estados Unidos.

 "Escucha, lamento mucho lo de tu padre, pero no puedes estar aquí ahora mismo", dijo Danny. Él enfundó su arma. "Esta es una escena de crimen activa".

 "No parece tan activa", replicó Steve. Danny pensó que podría haber habido un indicio de recriminación en la declaración ...

 "No puedo compartir ninguna información contigo", dijo Danny. Mordió el resto de su respuesta ensayada, la que pretendía calmar y apaciguar a las familias de las víctimas. Tenía la sensación de que no funcionaría bien, y este tipo no era un civil típico. No de una sola vez, no de acuerdo con las partes que Danny había podido investigar la noche anterior: las piezas que obviamente no estaban redactadas ni clasificadas.

 "Hesse no estaba aquí solo cuando mi padre fue asesinado. Alguien estaba sentado en el escritorio del estudio, había espacio libre para una computadora portátil de 13 pulgadas y mi padre odiaba las computadoras ", dijo Steve con calma.

 Danny se negó a ser cebado. "Te lo voy a repetir otra vez, tienes que irte".

 "Lo se", dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras recogía la caja de herramientas.

 Danny suspiró. ¿Este hombre lo tomó por un aficionado? "Y tienes que dejar la caja, eso es evidencia. Tú lo sabes."

 "Vine con esto", dijo Steve.

 "No, no has venido con eso. Veo el polvo que dejó allí mismo, en el mostrador. ¿Qué hay en la caja?" exigió Danny.

 "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con la policía de Honolulu?"

Entonces pensó que era un aficionado. "No es asunto tuyo. ¿Qué eres, Barbara Walters?"

 "No, es asunto mío si estás investigando la muerte de mi padre".

 Danny tomó un aliento tranquilizador. Puede que no sea un civil típico, o un infierno, incluso un hijo típico, pero había perdido a su padre.

 "Lo se, y me gustaría volver a eso, así que cuanto antes te vayas, más pronto podré seguir", dijo Danny. Él estaba usando su voz tranquila.

 "Todo lo que tu digas."

 Y allí estaba esa maldita sonrisa otra vez, y la jodida voz tranquila.

 "Deje la caja o sera arrestado, ¿de acuerdo?", Exigió Danny.

 "¿Llamarás para hacer una copia de seguridad?"

 "Una ambulancia". Dos podrían ser presumidos, muchas gracias.

 Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, sin molestarse en disfrazar su evaluación de Danny. Danny resistió el impulso de hacerse más alto. Los ojos de Steve descansaron brevemente en la corbata de Danny y arqueó una ceja mientras colocaba la caja de herramientas de nuevo en el banco.

 "Gracias", dijo Danny lacónicamente.

 "No me agradezcas todavía".

 "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Danny vio como Steve sacaba su teléfono celular, lanzando otra sonrisa en su dirección.

 "Uh, sí,¿ Gobernador Jameson, por favor? Dile que soy Steve McGarrett".

 "Oh, por favor", murmuró Danny.

  _Comandante, Gobernador Jameson al habla. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

 "Joder, estas bromeando", murmuró Danny.

 La sonrisa de Steve se había convertido en una sonrisa fantasma, haciendo contacto visual con Danny mientras hablaba por teléfono. "Gobernador, tomaré el trabajo". Una pausa. "Bueno, digamos que encontré algo que cambió mi mente. No, no, no, de inmediato. Me transferiré a las reservas, y seré tu equipo de fuerza. ¿Qué ... qué, ahora? Bueno. Yo, Steven J. McGarrett, declaro solemnemente, por mi honor y conciencia, que actuaré en todo momento a mi leal saber y entender de la manera que corresponda a un oficial de la ley. Gracias, gobernador". Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. "Ahora es mi escena del crimen".

\-----

"Entonces, no vamos a dejar que Chin o Kono elijan el nombre, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Danny, mientras Chin y Kono salían de la sala de conferencias. "Quiero decir, claramente, son buenos oficiales, pero. . . ¿bendiciones hawaianas impronunciables o fuerza de ataque?"

 "Estoy pensando que no", dijo Steve haciendo una mueca.

 "Podrías ... solo detente, déjame", dijo Danny. Steve levantó su buena mano en señal de rendición y agarró una caja de pizza vacía en su lugar.

 "Gracias de nuevo, por la habitación y todo, por Gracie y por mí", dijo Danny. "En serio, eso está por encima y más allá y. . . gracias."

 "De nada", dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tiene que ser difícil, para los dos, ¿verdad? Al menos este fin de semana no tendrá que vivir en esa trampa mortal a la que llamas apartamento".

 Danny lo dejó pasar. "Hablando de acomodaciones. . . Meka pensó que te quedarías en la base, ¿sí?"

 "El análisis forense dice que la casa está despejada", dijo Steve. Sus botas de repente parecían ser muy interesantes.

 "¿Vas a llamar a un equipo para limpiarlo?", Preguntó Danny. Él jugueteó con la etiqueta en la botella de cerveza vacía.

 "Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo", dijo Steve.

 "Steve, tú, no creo que sea una buena idea", dijo Danny vacilante. Tenía la sensación de líneas, tantas líneas, límites y paredes. . . Los ojos cambiantes de Steve -de acuerdo, se había dado cuenta, era un detective, y los ojos que cambiaban de color eran una característica física notable, estaban cerrados. "Has visto el crimen, has estado dentro. Notaste el vacío en el escritorio ".

 "Sí."

 "Tu tambien . . "

 "Entonces, sé que la sangre y el cerebro de mi padre están salpicados en las paredes y el piso".

 Danny se pasó una mano por los ojos. La escena lo perseguiría; no podía imaginar lo que le estaba haciendo a Steve. Para... "Por favor, por el amor de Dios, dime que no dejaste entrar a tu hermana".

 La cabeza de Steve se disparó, entonces, y por un momento su mirada quedó desprotegida. Danny sintió que se le encogía el corazón al ver la cruda angustia.

 "Por supuesto que no, Danny", dijo Steve. "Yo nunca lo haría, Jesucristo. Ella ha tenido suficiente ".

 "Y tu tambien. Llama a un equipo. Quédate esta noche en mi apartamento de trampas de la muerte". Danny se encogió para sus adentros. Probablemente no sea profesional. "O, ya sabes, en la base".

 Steve puso los últimos platos y servilletas de papel en el bote de basura, levantó el cordón con una sola mano. Le daba la espalda a Danny cuando hablaba.

 "Es algo que necesito hacer yo mismo", dijo en voz baja. "No puedo, no sé cómo explicar por qué. Necesito hacerlo yo mismo ".

 "Um... okay", dijo Danny. "Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, lo respeto. No voy a presionarte".

 Steve se volvió hacia él entonces, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Tú? ¿No presionar? Sería la primera vez ".

 "Soy un hombre de muchas sorpresas", dijo Danny.

\-----

Danny negó con la cabeza y sonrió al ver el Silverado de gran tamaño en el camino de entrada. McGarrett no perdió el tiempo en instalarse. El camión sí. . . exactamente lo que Danny hubiera esperado. El color fue levemente sorprendente. Él habría pensado en negro. Sin embargo, en el infierno que fue Oahu, tal vez no.

 Caminó hacia el porche como lo había hecho docenas de veces desde que se le asignó el caso. Se contuvo justo antes de cruzar la puerta, metió un paquete debajo de un brazo y tocó el timbre.

 La puerta se abrió, Steve llenando el marco, su buen brazo lo sostuvo mientras le sonreía a Danny.

 "¿Qué pasó con el respeto de que tenía que hacer esto yo mismo y no presionar?", Preguntó.

 "De hecho, respeto que necesitas hacer esto tú mismo", dijo Danny. "No dije que pensé que necesitabas hacerlo solo".

 "Tu brazo está herido, sin embargo", dijo Steve, señalando con la cabeza hacia el bíceps de Danny, el vendaje visible debajo de la manga de su camiseta.

 "Así que es tu culpa", dijo Danny.

 "Bien, tan estimulante como era, no puedo volver a hacer la escena del garaje", dijo Steve. "Estoy demasiado cansado. Entra, entonces, si es necesario ".

 "Guau, esa es la hospitalidad del Ejército", dijo Danny.

 "Marina", dijo Steve. "Estoy en la Marina. Danno ".

 "No comiences", dijo Danny. "No compartiré la cerveza." Sacó la bolsa de comestibles marrón y se la ofreció a Steve.

 ¿Trapos de tiendas de trabajo pesado, limpiadores enzimáticos y Longboards?

 "No había probado Longboards hasta hoy", dijo Danny. "Como va la cerveza, no es terrible".

 Steve sonrió. "Es hawaiano. ¿Te gusta?"

 "Acabo de decir que no es terrible, y compré un paquete de seis", dijo Danny, sus manos gesticulando. "Espero que esto no sea indicativo de tus habilidades analíticas, Steven".

 Steve entró en su espacio personal, un hábito que Danny ya amaba y odiaba en igual medida.

 "Mis habilidades analíticas son superiores", dijo Steve. Danny estaba empezando a pensar que la presunción sería más la regla que la excepción.

 "¿Superior a quién?", Desafió Danny.

 Steve parpadeó. "Um, calificación superior. Obtuve una calificación superior en Inteligencia Naval".

 Algo en su tono hizo que Danny se quedara corto. Steve arrastró los pies ligeramente, echó un vistazo al escritorio de su padre.

 "Apuesto a que tu padre estaba orgulloso", dijo Danny en voz baja. "Muy orgulloso."

 "No creo que alguna vez se lo haya dicho", dijo Steve. "No creo que alguna vez surgió".

 "Hubiera estado orgulloso", repitió Danny. "Cualquier padre lo hubiera estado".

 Steve asintió y tragó saliva. Danny apartó sus ojos de la larga línea de la garganta de Steve.

 "Lo aprecio, Danny, lo hago, pero realmente no necesitas ayudar con esto", dijo Steve.

 "Mira, aquí está la cosa. Tu irrumpiste, me hiciste tu compañero. No soy el tipo que deja que un compañero limpie después del asesinato de un ser querido. Tal vez no te tomaste el tiempo para leer el manual, pero ahí lo tienes".

 "¿Siempre eres tan obstinado?", Preguntó Steve. Se sirvió uno de los Longboards, envolvió la tapa de la botella en el dobladillo de su camiseta y se la arrancó. Danny captó un destello de abdominales bronceados y entonados y su cerebro posterior se rió entre dientes.

 "Siempre. Pero tú lo sabías ".

 Steve asintió lentamente, su rostro ilegible. "Sí. Bueno, si tirar de tu arma contra mí no me hubiera convencido, ese gancho de derecha lo hizo".

"Así que, ah, cómo, ¿qué parte de la limpieza se hace? ¿Dónde quieres que comience? ", Preguntó Danny.

 "Alguien fue minucioso con las huellas dactilares", dijo Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia el escritorio. "Puedes comenzar allí".

 "¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres que limpie, eh, el área central, allí?

 "No, Danny", dijo Steve en voz baja. "Gracias pero . . . no."

 "'Okay. Déjame saber si necesitas algo"dijo Danny.

 Steve asintió, desviando la vista de nuevo. Danny encontró toallas de papel y limpiador en aerosol que ya estaban en el escritorio y trabajó en silencio, manteniendo su espalda principalmente a Steve para darle una apariencia de privacidad mientras regresaba a su horrible tarea. Trabajaron en silencio por un tiempo. Danny se había acostumbrado al ritmo de rociar una toalla, limpiar, pulir y pasar a la siguiente sección.

 "A la mierda", murmuró Steve. Danny se volvió a tiempo para verlo enrollar un trapo y arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo antes de que su larga zancada lo sacara de la habitación. La puerta de atrás se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

 Danny suspiró y observó el lugar familiar donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de McGarrett. Casi todos los rastros de sangre habían desaparecido. Cogió un trapo limpio y lo humedeció con un limpiador, dando a la pared y al suelo una limpieza final. La pared, pensó, debería ser repintada, demonios, toda la casa debería ser repintada, para empezar. Recogió los trapos y los tiró a la basura, quitándose los guantes y dejándolos caer después.

 Tomando una respiración profunda, salió por la puerta de atrás a la terraza. Esta área de la casa era menos familiar. La luz de la luna le permitía distinguir fácilmente el alto cuerpo de Steve, de pie detrás de unas sillas en el borde del césped. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó por la puerta trasera y caminó lentamente hacia su nuevo compañero.

 "Estoy bien, Danny, ve a casa", dijo Steve.

 "He tomado algunas cervezas, probablemente no debería conducir", dijo Danny.

 "Voy a hacer la cama en la habitación de Mary para ti", dijo Steve. Se volvió y comenzó a rozar a Danny.

 "Steve", dijo Danny, envolviendo su mano en el bíceps ileso de Steve. Sus dedos ni siquiera se acercaron a abarcar el músculo.

 Steve se detuvo, apartó la vista de Danny. Su aliento estaba empezando a ser desigual. Danny sintió el músculo debajo de su mano enrollarse con tensión.

 "Danny, no lo hago, no puedo"

 "Comandante McGarrett, lamento sinceramente su pérdida", dijo Danny. "Eso es lo que debería haber dicho, en el garaje".

 "Bueno, ya sabes, sacar tu arma y gritarme era otra forma de hacerlo", dijo Steve.

 "Lo siento por tu padre", dijo Danny en voz baja. "Solo lo conocí un par de veces. No lo conocí bien ".

 "Aparentemente no lo conocía en absoluto", dijo Steve.

 Danny le apretó el brazo suavemente. "Quizás podamos resolver algunas cosas juntos. Acerca de tu padre, sobre lo que estaba tratando de decirte ".

 "Sí", dijo Steve. Sus hombros se hundieron.

 "Voy a entrar, haznos un café, ¿sí?", Dijo Danny.

 Steve asintió agradecido. "Sí", dijo, su voz ronca. "Estaré despierto en un minuto".

 Danny dejó que su mano se alzara hasta la mejilla de Steve, su pulgar trazando ligeramente sobre el pómulo magullado, sus dedos se curvaron bajo la mandíbula de Steve como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces. Retiró su mano rápidamente a la aguda respiración de Steve, y se maldijo a sí mismo todo el camino de regreso a la casa.

\-----

Danny estaba sentado en el mostrador de la cocina con las manos envueltas en una taza de café descafeinado cuando Steve se deslizó silenciosamente a través de la puerta de atrás hacia la cocina.

 Steve sirvió una taza de café y se sentó al lado de Danny, sus rodillas y hombros casi se tocan.

 "Gracias", dijo Steve en voz baja. "Por venir esta noche".

 "Sobre eso ..." Danny se detuvo. Había cruzado la línea, estaba bastante seguro de eso, y no sabía cómo disculparse.

 "Dijiste que eras un hombre de muchas sorpresas", dijo Steve lentamente. Extendió la mano y trazó un largo dedo con cuidado sobre la muñeca de Danny. Danny no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al tocarlo, y fue Steve quien retiró su mano rápidamente.

 "Estaba fuera de lugar, yo. . . Realmente lo siento por tu pérdida y yo. . . debería haber expresado eso más apropiadamente... "

 "Estoy en la Marina", espetó Steve.

 "No estaba tratando de ..."

 "Habrá una derogación".

 Danny miró a Steve, confundido.

 "DADT. Scuttlebutt es, va a ser derogado. Pronto ", dijo Steve. "Tienes una esposa y una hija".

 "Ex esposa", respondió Danny automáticamente. "Steve, yo ... estás afligido y no quise ..."

"No estoy afligido. Yo debería ser... Debería sentir. . . alguna cosa. No lo he hecho, no he sentido nada más que enojo y pensé que ponerle una bala a Victor lo haría, pero eso no es así. . ." Steve se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza con frustración. Se volvió y miró a Danny, tragó saliva. "Tu mano en mi cara es lo primero que he sentido desde que me fui, desde que tomé a Anton Hesse bajo custodia. Y no lo entiendo, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es que quiero sentir más, quiero ... "

Antes de que Danny pudiera procesar completamente lo que estaba sucediendo, la mano ilesa de Steve estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello, y los labios de Steve rozaban los suyos, gentilmente, tentativamente. Se separaron a regañadientes, después de unos besos suaves y cuidadosos.

Danny ahuecó su mano alrededor del rostro maltratado de Steve, su pulgar rozó la brecha en el labio de Steve, el moretón en la mandíbula de Steve, el que sabía era por su golpe, no por el de Victor.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo Danny. "Por golpearte en la cara".

Steve rió suavemente. "La aceptación está pendiente, Danno".


End file.
